


Everyone's Doing It

by magickmoons



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s03e16 Urgo, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012, Multi, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Urgo wants all kinds of new experiences and prompts Sam's help, using some of her fantasies about the men of SG1</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone's Doing It

“No, Urgo!” Sam winced and wondered if she wouldn’t ever stop saying that, assuming of course that they could get rid of this annoying manifestation of the alien device. She shook her head and turned to let the hot water hit her shoulders, hoping to ease some of the tension that had built up in the past few days.

“Awww, Samantha, come on! All the boys did it.”

“What?” she snapped. “I don’t need to know that!” She froze as an image of Teal’c popped into her mind. He was naked, lit only by candlelight, slowly stroking his erect penis.

“Oh my god,” Sam gasped, mortified at Urgo drawing her hidden fantasies to the surface. She had long ago come to terms with the fact that she worked with three very attractive men in adrenaline-fueled situations; the occasional fantasy was a good way to relieve some of the pressure.

“Oh, Samantha. If you only knew...” Urgo’s sing-song voice echoed in her head. “Those Jaffa are soooo kinky!” he giggled. 

She grit her teeth against the heat she could feel spreading through her body and began to wash more quickly. Maybe if she could just get out to the main room with the guys, Urgo would stop this insane tactic. 

A minute later, she was treated to an image of Daniel, hot and sweaty as if he’d been working on an excavation. In her mind, he quickly stripped down and dove into a convenient lake, coming up to the surface with water dripping down his tan chest. He held out a hand and smiled that painfully charming smile. “Come on, Sam.”

“Stop it, Urgo,” she hissed. He was in her head; she didn’t even know why she was talking out loud, but she definitely didn’t want the others to overhear her.

“Or how about this?” Urgo continued gleefully. Daniel’s lake changed to the SGC locker room showers, steam not quite obscuring Jack as he braced one arm against the wall as his other hand guided his cock through an impressive orgasm.

Her arousal was well beyond impossible to ignore by this point. She could feel Urgo smiling, as her hands lightly circled the skin above her breasts. Almost sullenly, she traced her curves, fingers dancing in toward her nipples which were already tingling in anticipation.

“You know, they thought about you,” Urgo offered. “Especially Jack. He had some very naughty thoughts. Oh..." Urgo sounded remorseful and worried. "I wasn’t supposed to say anything. You won’t tell, will you?”

His voice snapped her back to reality and she stopped touching herself. She was reaching for the temperature control when Urgo sent her one last image. A flush of heat blazed through her as she watched all three of them, cocks and lips and hands intertwining, groping, sucking. The sounds of urgent moans and harsh panting seemed all around her as she finally slipped a hand between her thighs, her own groan of relief at the pressure sliding across her clit mixing in seamlessly. 

She leaned against the wall of the small shower stall, as she quickly worked two fingers into her pussy, using her other hand to continue rubbing her clit. The mental images continued as she watched Daniel on all fours mouthing Jack’s cock as Teal’c slowly thrust into his ass. 

“Oh god,” she panted, thrusting wildly against her own hands, not sure if the mental images or her own manual stimulation was pushing her over. She closed her eyes, giving over to sensation as her orgasm built slowly, inexorably, the tension within her greater than she had ever felt before. As she crested and tipped over, an explosion radiating from deep within her, she bit her lip hard to keep from crying out.

She didn’t know how long it was before the cooling of the water brought her back to her senses. Still a little shaky, throat raw from suppressing her screams, she quickly finished washing. She returned to the main room to see the guys pretty much where she’d left them: Daniel with his nose stuck in a book, Jack and Teal’c playing video games. She tried to act as nonchalant as possible as she wandered back to the table with her laptop, but as she passed by, Jack looked up with a smirk.

“So, you really caved, huh?” he asked.

Her face flushed even more than it already was. “You... you could hear that?”

“Carter,” Jack replied, exasperated, “it didn’t matter if we could HEAR it. We could... you know.” He made some inarticulate gesture and then tapped his head.

“Oh,” she said quietly. “Oh! Wait, why didn’t I... “ she repeated Jack’s hand gesture, “you know, when you all did it?”

“Us?” Jack looked at the other two. They all seemed genuinely perplexed. 

Sam closed her eyes and muttered. “Dammit, Urgo, you lying sack of...”

There was an uncomfortable silence. Daniel studiously turned back to his reading and Jack returned his attention to the game. Sam threw up her hands and sat down at her laptop, blushing furiously. 

Teal’c suddenly stood up. “I require a shower at this time.”

Sam looked at the disappearing figure of their Jaffa teammate and then at Jack and Daniel with a mixture of apprehension and curiosity.

“Oh boy.”


End file.
